Where the Heck am I?
by Shadow-Wraith Writer
Summary: The title pretty much sums it up. Now a 4way crossover with the Teen Titans and Hellboy. As with most of my stories no romance, no pairings. Rated for Harsh Violence, Reference to gambling (none actually happening), mild language, blood. Currently accepting Original Weapon (OW) designs. This will be split into three main arcs and three separate stories one for each arc.
1. Chapter 1

Where the Heck am I? Chapter one

The shadow-Wraith writer would like to present...

In unwitting Collaboration with Danny Phantom and Devil May Cry

Where the Hell am I?

Writer: FINALLY a new FanFiction. And this time using one of my favorite video games and one of my favorite superheroes... so LET THE INSANITY BEGIN! If you are wondering why the heck there are two different titles to this fic well one of the guidelines to the site is that all titles have to be K rated so no hell not that many people care for the guidelines.

Danny: So who is in this fic?

Writer:Well Danny, the Devil May Cry characters (outside of the DmC: Devil may Cry universe), those are the only ones that I see in the immediate future

Danny, standing alone in the basement, blissfully ignorant of the portal turning on and that the usual green is a Demonic Black and Crimson instead, working on a weapon of his own. When a black arm rises out of the portal to start to drag him in. Flailing violently about his hand strikes the DNA lock thankfully the portal closes behind him but the energies swirling around he are attacking his ghost form, directly taking it apart piece by piece. In a final act of bravado, his Phantom half sacrifices itself to save Danny but the other half, replaced by a demonic energy, thereby which it turns him Half Demon with all the benefits, but lacks his ghost form in exchange.

"Where the Hell am I?" Danny groaning in rather agonizing pain

"Well you are dead on. This is Hell." A man wearing a red trench coat. Fairly Normal-ish. With white hair, glowing red eyes and a four-foot sword strapped to his back? Not very normal-ish. "And you; my friend, are a Demon. So I must kill you."

Danny, staggering backward from ducking the blade nearly taking off his head,scrambles to find an explanation, "Wait! How could I be a Demon? I was human; last time I checked. But if I am a Demon and you need to kill me then you must be a Demon hunter, Right?"

"Jackpot!" he shouts as he draws out two pistols unleashes a barrage of bullets that could have reduced Danny to Swiss Cheese but thanks to combining of his Ghost fighting experience and new found demon powers he dodges the bullets.

He stops moving and looks down, observing his left arm to see some sort of gauntlet with blackish energy at the fingers and a crimson hue around it. So deciding to try this new toy turns on the self-proclaimed demon hunter and young man once again level his weapons with Danny face unleashing a barrage of bullets Danny sees them moving with a slow motion capture capture enabling him to dodge every bullet before punching the man in the gut.

Danny jumps back avoiding an attack he points his palm at the demon hunter and fires a pulse of burning black plasma, not intentionally mind you. He decides that if- no he will survive this he corrects- when he survives this he will have to train to master his powers. the demon hunter cuts the plasma with his sword instead of just dodging it. Their fists collide. Danny picks up a sword abandoned nearby and uses it as a blocking instrument to avoid the other's sword that is currently hacking at his dodging form. "Well you are not that bad. I guess that I may need to pick up the pace and actually kill you."

"Is there a way this could end without me either killing you or getting killed myself?"

"Nope not really."

Danny deciding though it might not be what a hero would do he turns around runs to get the Hell away from the self-proclaimed Demon Hunter. Running and screaming "Don't kill me! Please don't kill me!" His speed also got a major overhaul his running even as a ghost was not that bad but not even close to the speed that he uses now to avoid the Death stalking him. he stops at a Door. now this door is strange; because written above it is are the words 'Human World' "Hmm. what are the odds this will lead me out of this death trap? Rather high I figure. But the odds that he will follow me are also rather high." He opens it and jumps through. He did not stop running until he is as far away from that Door as he could be.

He stops running. He hears screaming, evidently his hero complex did not die with his ghost half. He sighs "well may as well help who ever it is out. He runs over to the source of the scream to see a girl cornered by demons. he shakes his head as she cowers in fear. He punches one blasts the next one swings the sword in his right hand as if it is nothing more than a stick but the sword is about four feet long. He turns to the girl, "Get out of here." she using the opening provided and runs. turning back to the demons he challenges, "Lets see what you got! Not that it would matter much you will die just the same!"

The leader steps forward, "Your are the descendant of one of those traitorous generals that serve Sparda. For your ancestor's traitorous actions you will die!"

Danny, thinking back, "Now nothing in my genealogy says anything about demons. But I suppose it is not that bad then, that I have demon blood in me. But let me check my to do list..." he pulls out a small daily planner "Nope death is not a major plan for quite a few years. So, no! I will not die for quite some time." he takes a fighting pose and waits for the enemy to attack...

**_To Be Continued..._**

Writer: So this idea came after play the HD collection of Devil May Cry. Do not worry this will continue I will not stop it. So what do you all think so far of it? PLEASE REVIEW! I need the reviews for my writing no reviews might equal later updates and fewer ones as well. So lets see were this one goes!


	2. Chapter 2

Where the Hell am I? Chapter Two

Writer: This is the actual chapter for today so what the last update was for is error correction. So now it is time for the Next installment of 'Where the Hell am I?'

Danny: Why do you love getting my Ghost Half removed or destroyed.

Writer: Simply put, so that I can experiment with various other things to turn you into them I can let you be the too over powered. Slightly better than average? Yes. Completely over powered? No. Anyways let the INSANITY BEGIN!

Danny grabs the demon's fist pulling him forward right into the blade resting at the demon's throat the Demon's head rolls. Flipping over the demon Danny fires two blasts of energy each one on target, blasting the designated demon heads to blood. He thrusts the sword behind him into another's back spinning around him ripping out the blade in the process. He slashes a diagonal line across the next demon's face. The last one tries to bulrush rush him he holds out the gauntlet palm first. The demon's head collides with the gauntlet; he closes his hand crushing the head in his hand. Seven down, and who knows how many more to go.

Surrounded now by more than before, he charges his energy subconsciously into his fist. He slams his fist into the ground creating a bubble of energy around him. The demons start to attack it. Their fists and weapons bouncing off the indestructible energy bubble. Danny grabs a chair and sits down reading a newspaper. The simpletons on the outside keep attacking the bubble. Danny finishes reading, lays down face first to the ground, and starts doing push-ups. They continue to attack the shield it does not register any damage major enough to break it. Danny focuses the shield down to the size down to his back so that any attempt to attacks him from behind is shot to Hell rather fast.

The Demon Hunter walks over to fight hearing the sounds of battle and wanting get in on the action. He draws his sword and walks over. The demons turn seeing this new presence and they wanted to fight this new demon because their original playmate does not want to come out again and play, so they moved on to find a new playmate. Danny absorbs the shield he turns around but he looks up to see this huge, six-storey tall troll-like Demon standing over him with a club easily heavier than he is. Danny sarcastically challenges "Oh hey I got a problem with you. You are in my way."

"Huh?" The troll demon mutters. "Well I's got a problems wis yu. Yu is in I's way, so's is I's gotta beat chu stupids or what's?"

Danny, smiling at the thought of trolling a troll, taunts, "No I'll just kill you and be done with it."

The club is another five-storey tall so essentially eleven storeys of force are about to crush him but the shield manifest without him doing a thing. "Ha, well what do you know, a fully automatic shield?"

Using the shield like a grappling point, he launches himself up on to the club he latches on as the troll winds back for another swing. Danny using his energy hurdles himself towards the ground, dragging the club with him the troll trips backwards as Danny unleashes a hail of energy bolts from the gauntlet on his left hand, charging one major blast careening the troll over to the Demon Hunter. The demon hunter turns his handguns toward the troll and lets fly a hail of bullets into the troll's face, none lethal but majorly annoying nonetheless, causing the troll to fly back to the recently Awoken Demon. Said Awoken Demon grabs his sword in a two-handed grip and imbues the blade with the burning Black plasma he carves up the backside of the Trolls head thrusting his blade up to the hilt in the back of the troll's head, releasing the imbued energy in to the troll's head blasting it forward towards the other demon fighter

Danny jumps up and continues to attack the back of the Trolls head, the demon hunter attacks the face. They hack and slash away the flesh allowing them to fight each other through the troll's head. "so I might as well ask now. What is your name Demon?"

"Danny Fenton."

"Wait the son of the infamous demon hunter Jack and Maddie Fenton?"

"Wha-?" Danny scrambles through his memories, _How could that number of details differ from my time? _"The last time I checked my family hunted ghosts?"

"Well there are slight Differences between Demons and Ghost." They are exchanging this conversation between attacks.

"My turn who are you?"

"Dante."

_Meanwhile…_

Sam, Tucker, Jack, and Maddie are gathering in the Fenton's basement the atmosphere in the room is down pressing as they stand in near silence as they evaluate why the DNA lock engaged and why Danny is gone.

"It is that Phantom Punk he kidnapped Danny!" Jack hollers, "Oh when I get my hands on that punk he is going to be dissected and ripped apart and his molecules will be dissolved away into nothing!"

Sam hangs her head down her voice barely more than a whisper "Phantom had nothing to with it." Her pained expression magnifies that she does not want to say what she has to say "Phantom is Danny ghost half. You wonder why you could pick up Danny with your ghost tech? Well the blasted portal there he fixed but he was inside it when he stumbled across the on button which WAS ON THE INSIDE!" She shouts all her anger pointed at Jack and Maddie.

The Fenton's share a look, and burst out laughing "Yeah right! Like our son would be half ghost! Do you not think we would have found out?"

The three others all start to glare at Maddie and Jack "And besides would he not have told us if he was?"

"Here's why mother AND I QUOTE RIGHT FROM YOUR MOUTHS: 'Honey, let's get the ghost kid!', or how about 'when I get my hands on you I will rip you molecule from molecule!', Or even more recently 'Oh when I get my hands on that ghost he is going to be dissected and his molecules will dissolved away into nothing!''

"Oh maybe that is why he did not tell us." Jack deduces.

"NO BULLCRAP SHERLOCK! IT IS NO SMALL WONDER HE DID NOT TELL YOU!" Jazz continues her rant, "And now his is off! Hell knows where! In an unknown amount of danger!"

"Well we need to go find him, Maddie!"

Sam standing in front of the portal "Um you might not be able to the burn mark on the tile here could not be ghostly burns because this is ghost proof flooring. So odds are high that it is not a ghost dimension that he was blasted into! It could be any dimension! And the odds of another one of the same kind of portal opening are rather low."

Tucker points out "Though there may be an option in the Ghost Zone. One of Danny Phantom's ghost friends might be able to help. Clockwork, Master of Time."

The five of them pile into the Spectre Speeder they take off into the ghost zone to find clockwork's workshop.

After a few minutes of random driving around, they come across Clockwork's lair.

They pile out and walk in.

Maddie and jack with weapons drawn and ready to blast the first ghost they see, Clockwork floats out of the shadow they point and fire. Clockwork, predicting their antics, says simply, "Time out."

Time freeze he walks over to the frozen group he swats the weapons from their grasp. "Time in"

The Fentons look down their weapons are gone lying quite the distance from their hands. "Enough humans! Why did you come to my humble abode?"

Tucker pokes his head in the door "Um Clockwork would you happen to where Danny is?"

"Well, yes but I can not intervene. I have only authority over Ghosts I cannot directly intervene with Demonic energies."

Sam pales, "so does that mean he is captured by a Demon?"

Clockwork raises an eyebrow "Danny captured by a Demon? It would have to be one very powerful demon!"

Sam pales even further "So he is a…"

"Demon?" Clockwork supplies "Yes he is and do not worry his demon half is from an Agathodaemon. The name means good or moral Demon. His ancestor is the slightly younger brother to Sparda. In the Revolt against Mundus, They fought against side by side against Mundus and Trigon. Let me show you first how Danny is doing where he is and second I will show you the revolt against Mundus." He turns on a monitor, showing Danny and another being hacking away at each other. The second screen shows two beings each one bearing slight resemblance to the Danny and his opponent fighting an army of horrendously ugly 'things' is a good word to describe them, with one four-eyed red skinned humanoid being with yellowish horn on his head and a three-eyed being standing at the back of the army. These two warriors are hacking and slashing their way into the heart of the armies, heading in the general direction of the two at the back.

"Those two have their duties to do and nothing can interfere until the duty is done. And one more might join them in order to stop the red-skinned one."

Sam if it was in any way possible paled even further, "Trigon and Mundus" she mutters in disbelief.(Writer: she is Goth she is into all things dark including demons) Her mind registered those two names before her mouth could catch up but her mouth does catch up "You can't expect Danny to stand against Trigon AND Mundus!"

"Did you not see the other standing beside him in the supposed past or potential future?" Clockwork asks. "Those two that first stood against Mundus are Sparda and his brother. Those two there are respective descendants of Sparda and his brother whose name is lost to human and demon memory. One for they simply would not live long enough to remember his name and the second any demon that might have remembered it died at their hands. You have seen what you needed and that is all you may see. Their story is not yours; therefore, until they recount the tale to you, you must wait."

Sam turns as the group starts to leave "Please make sure Danny wins."

Clockwork mystically states, "Unfortunately in this context even I cannot see clearly the future. Nor can I do much to intervene. So have courage little one." as soon as that leaves his mouth his form changes to that of a child.

"But how often does the bad guy actually win? Now that we will find out!"

_**7o B3 C0n7inu3d...**_

Writer: How many of you actually caught those references? Any ways hope enjoy and stick around until get the next chapter done no guarantee that it will be the next day or what after all I do have two stories to work on. Both this one and my BLEACH and Danny Phantom crossover one story a day


	3. Chapter 3

Where the Hell am I? Chapter Three

The battle in the troll's head rages on as Danny and Dante continue to hack and slash away at each other.

"You know kid you are not that bad." Dante congratulates, "You might not make a bad addition to Devil May Cry much better of an addition compared to those sparkling pixies that knock on my door begging for a place to hide from something. Long story short they no long need to ask for a place to hide they are gone for good."

Danny stops for a second realizing now is his chance he turns and bolts out of there shouting back at Dante, "Sorry but siding with a gun-toting, Sword swinging maniac doesn't sit too well with me. Now don't kill me! Please don't kill me!" running like crazy away from Dante who turns to the direction of the disturbance and sighs "Well evidence suggest a nature that doesn't like to fight he fights because he has to. But just to make sure that kid doesn't go and get himself killed I will supervise him."

His phone rings "Or not…" He sighs.

"Yes Trish?"

Got work for us you are to go to a Jump City ridiculous name by the way but certain higher ups promised a rather high price for protecting that city. Although why they would feel the need to send us in when the town possess a team of heroes already is beyond me."

Dante has one thing on his mind, "One question how many zeroes are we talking"

The answer reaches his ears and he nearly drops his phone in response. He recovers his demeanor "Well I will be over there in a minute just gimme a sec to finish this up. Bye" he closes the phone and stows it in his trench coat pocket. "Jackpot!" he shouts. He runs for a bit to catch up to Danny who promptly turns to see him before running again. Dante casually pulls out a bolas and twirl it above his head a few times before letting it fly; the four strings with weights attached entwine themselves around the targets legs. But this is not a normal bolas it is meant to take the full beating that a demon could give it, thus Danny tries hopping away from Dante but makes it about five steps before falling on his face.

Dante bends over picking the teen up by his collar "Come on kid don't struggle. Before I wanted to kill you but the government is offering one heck of a bounty per WEEK for defending a town from demon attacks. But they must be suspecting a major invasion so I want as much help as I can get. You in?"

"How many zeroes?" the slightly cautious Danny asks

Dante whispers it into the teen's ear.

"I'm in!" Danny shouts

"I figured. But we will have to work with the superhero group already there."

"Name of the group?"

"I forgot to ask." Dante laughs, "Too concerned over the money to care. Any way how do you feel about eating pizza?"

"As long as it doesn't try to eat me." Danny states with a laugh.

Dante looks at the teen "Did you just say what I thought you did?"

"Yep I had to deal with food trying to eat me at my old house because the microwave oven actually uses ecto-energy to cook the food but the downside is that the food gets reborn as live and kicking ghosts. So we would often go on 'food hunts' just to track down the leftovers."

Danny looks up to see a sign 'Devil May Cry' above the door. "So this is your office?"

"Office and home. So where's the luggage?" Dante points out the teen lack thereof.

"I packed my bags but I left them by the portal." Danny states.

"Well I believe you will need a change of clothes. Because walking around the city with that gauntlet is not going to help keep the authorities off us."

"Well we could say that we are the demon protectors and that in order to do our job we need our weapons available. But to be safe I think I have a solution," Danny stands in front of the mirror finally getting a chance to see his outfit. A black glove on his right hand, a grey trench coat with a white shirt underneath, his hair, shortened to just above his eyebrows, split black hair on the left side and white hair on his right side the divide right down the middle. His eyes are the only constant feature both being crimson coloured. Danny focuses on suppressing his demon half in an attempt at getting his human half out. It worked if the gasp from Dante was any clue. He looks at himself in the mirror and sees; basically, what he wore as Danny Fenton only the shirt is just plain white. And his hair is grey not black

"Well, need less to see but if we need someone to impersonate an old man we can use you!"

Danny retorts calmly with "But if I am not mistaken this is coming from the man with white hair."

"Point taken."

A girl's voice call into the room just as the door opens "Dante are you talking to yourself? Well, who knew you were such a ventriloquist, I sure didn't"

Danny is just sitting on the sofa smiling. Dante Glares right at Danny, the glare making it very clear that if he said a word of this to another person he would not like what follows. Danny continues smiling. The girl turns to where Danny is sitting by following Dante's path of destruction.

Danny just waves "Hi I am Danny about time you noticed me. No, he is not going crazy. He was talking to me." he keeps back a laugh.

"And I am Trish. But why are you here Danny?"

"Well Dante there was going to kill me but after hearing about the job offer he said that he wanted as many swords as he could get on his side as possible so he chose me to help him." Danny pauses to draw a breath "And after hearing the number of zeroes I am sold I am going."

"Just be warned that the Teen Titans will be accommodating our stay."

"Hmm. Interesting I always wondered what it would be like to get to work with a team of superheroes." Danny strokes his chin in a thoughtful position.

After the three-hour flight to Jump city, they get into the airport before someone puts a gun to the back of Danny's head another to Dante's head and one more to Trish's head. Three separate guys hold the guns. Danny shoots Dante a message, _what do we do now? _The look said. The grin is all Danny needs. He spins on his heel landing a firm blow to the side of the gun knocking it clean from the gunslingers hand and taking out the rest of their captors guns as well. Dante turn about and punches firmly that criminal in the face Danny kicks his once was captor in the place that all men dread being kicked, and grabs the back of the man's head and slams it into his knee knocking him out of the park. Just as the Teen Titans show up, the hostage situation is no longer valid.

Danny steps forward "What? We hunt demons but we can't defend ourselves from crooks?"

Robin, maintaining a calm expression, steps forward "Well, regardless welcome to Jump City! Where the pizza and the beach go together great!"

"Yeah and where every other person wants to jump you!" Danny quips in a singsong tone.

Raven in a monotonous tone "It sure seems that way at times."

A random ghost portal opens right there over thirty ghosts pour out, their angered expressions landing on Danny. They bull-rush Danny, his eyes half-closed in mock boredom. His fist perfectly positioned so that the first charging ghost is hit between the eyes, he teleports into in front of the next one and forearm smashes the ghost in to the ground. The third one he kicks in the solar plexus. He grabs the four one with the gauntleted fist generating enough of a pulse to launch him back wards taking out two other ghosts, The remaining ghost pull off and try to attack the civilians standing around like deer staring at headlights . Danny generates a four pointed disk of energy, spins it around once or twice in his gauntlet before letting it fly striking four of the ghost wrapping it's tendrils of energy on the four now entwined ghosts. He points his palm to his right side firing a barrage of bolts at the right flank of ghosts. He directs them, through the near constant flow of energy, towards the wall and away from the people. Danny's sword, held to his back by a clasping mechanism that, when his demonic energy activates it, disengages. He focuses the energy necessary to unlock it. Grabbing the sword, he slashes to the right stopping the four ghosts that divert their attention to him, with the force behind his blade. In one fluid movement lines up and fires a blast of energy right at eleven remaining ghosts right back into the portal.

The box ghost floats in, looking around for potential sources of danger. His wary gaze settles on Danny. His eyes go wide, he bolts out of there, yowling, "HE'S A DEMON!" Danny charges one of his energy bolas (Wraith: Yes my own section! I get to describe weapons to the general audience that might not know what each weapon looks like. So the bolas is basically a ring in with four strings tied to it with weights on the end of the strings. It is meant to wrap round limbs causing the body to trip.), twirls it on his first finger and launches the projectile at the box ghost without glancing at the ghost to aim.

"No scope, one shot down, hipfire, buzzkill, and bull's-eye!" Danny counts off, "Now you listen, ghost, this is your one-off. If I see you a again I will hand you over to the Fenton's am I clear?"

"Yes sir... But BEWARE!" he yells as he high-tails it out of there.

The others, standing a stone's throw away, are in varying degrees of shock except the dreary and doleful mystic of doom and gloom whose mask did not slip. Dante? Within all likelihood, he is just playing along with the rest of them. Trish well she is intrigued that he both knew what a ghost was and how he seems to have an idea of whom he is dealing with. Robin, not shocked at all be the show of force and skill, is more rather intrigued by why the ghost called him Demon, but he decides save the questions for when he can answer them in the interrogation room. Beast Boy and Starfire on the other two hands are ecstatic over the strength of the arcane half-Demon.

"Whoa, dude! You are amazing!" Beast Boy, nearly jumping up and down, keeps the majority of his cool and yells the compliment.

Danny brushes it off "Nah that was nothing wait until I fill my job description as Demon hunter." Danny is about to go further when a loud bang rings out and his vision goes out like a light. He keels over and though he tries to scream only silence barrages his ears. The other now shocked by the fact that he was just shot in the back of his head. The entire group still in shock as the supposed corpse just stands back up turns grabs the handle of the blade and disengages the black-silver bones locking and holding the blade to his back. One phrase is heard "You coward."

The risen corpse is about to strike, when it convulses doubles over and starts shaking its head "NO I don't kill people. But what about those cowards? They are not my response ability. Oh but they were so what changed? Nothing that I need to kill THEM over." Danny withholds his blade and locks it once again to his back. His eyes open. "Don't think that just because I won't run you through on the edge of my blade do not think that I have no options. I always have options. He winds back and launches left bearing in mind that is the hand with the steel gauntlet. The crook lands on his rump a distance away from Danny. Danny steps forward, picks up the shotgun, and breaks it over his knee. He then shifts back into his human state and promptly falls over, out like a light.

_**To Be Continued...**_

Writer: So FINALLY after two days of waiting it is finally here. And I will have two smaller sideshows this time one showing the logic of Danny enemies and allies. The other one is Wraith's Armory basically where he talks about the various weapons that everyone uses.

Vlad's logic #1: If you are going to live, then live evil

Vlad's logic #2: If you missed the chance to marry the woman you love, then stalk her until she divorces and then marry her.

Vlad's logic #3: If your archenemy says no to joining you, then clone him but watch out so that he doesn't shift her over to his side.

Writer: so that is it for the first instalment of the logic series. Wraith, take it away!

Wraith's armory.

Wraith: So I will be here at the end of each chapter to reconstruct various weapons that Danny will be using so far in the story he has Revolt, his counterpart to Rebellion. 47 inches long, three inches across the flat of the blade. His gauntlet is also a major tool in fighting because it allows for a more accurate control over his energies. And, of course, his body as a whole is a weapon. I will have great fun doing this section, BUT I would like some weapon ideas from the audience. They have to make sense when you submit them otherwise I might not be able to describe them accurately and NO GODMODDING! Stronger than normal weapons I will make but nothing that is too over the top in strength, in style on the other hand; over the top on style I can do as long as it does not impede the actual effectiveness of the weapon.

Writer and that is that for now people! See all (hopefully) tomorrow with another chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Where the Hell am I? Chapter 4

Dante and the Titans drag Danny to the hospital. The doctor says after assessing Danny's wounds "He should stay the night. But I am curious, how did he come across such an injury and survive?"

Robin, raising an eyebrow, turns to Dante and Trish "And why would the ghost call him Demon?"

Dante smoothly cutting around the bush, "Shouldn't we be more concerned by his current health?" motioning to Danny with his hand. "Anyways I have to go the city hall to find out when we are getting paid and get our accommodations set up. You coming Trish?"

Trish, giving a negative reply, walks over and sits on the bed next to Danny, "No I am going to stay here with Danny. His is our responsibility until we find his parents."

A loud beeping sounds throughout the room. Robin runs out of the room, shouting "Titans, Trouble!"

Danny, sweating up a storm, eyes clenched shut as he writhes in pain, deeply embedded in a nightmare. He calms down visibly a bit when Trish grabs his hand to comfort him

_Danny's Nightmare..._

His friends and family are bound to a vat full of highly explosive sauce that is never really explained WHY exactly it is explosive. This vat if it's temperature reaches to high will explode and that is all we really know about it. Danny turns around fires a rather large blast of ice at the stove moving it away from the highly explosive sauce vat.

Danny sighs in relief, "There now I can fight Dan without worrying about the vat exploding!" He turns to Dan, "Sorry but I really do not want to become you and I really do not want to destroy the human world so how about you just get in the thermos and we call it even?"

Dan smiles, (Writer: Never a good sign.) "You are forgetting something."

Danny struggling to remember what. But he turns in time to see the explosion."But how?"

"You did not cool down the sauce." Dan smiles like a maniac.

Danny drops to a knee but he turns around and launches his ghostly wail right at Dan. His form, starting to revert to human, reverts but his eyes start to glow red not the whole eye mind you just the irises. He fights Dan with his temporary return of strength. His strength once less than Dan now raised enough for him to fight on equal terms, but Danny slowly gets stronger than Dan. He starts pounding Dan's face in his fists causing bruises to form on Dan, who having difficulty figuring out why Danny is gaining strength at such a rate is slowly beat down on. Danny raise the thermos and presses the vacuum button, it drags Dan in to it. Danny eyes stop glowing he turns around to see Clockwork with his family and that they are safe, he smiles before falling to the ground rather slowly.

The scene fading away to black replaced with red eyes. "I AM INEVITABLE."

"No you are not! I will not become you!" Nightmare Danny shouts

"What a futile promise I am already here it is already done. You are already me."

_End Nightmare..._

Danny bolts up straight panting _What the heck was that? How could HE possibly return? But one way or another, my family is gone, maybe not dead just left behind, but gone nonetheless..._ He trying to be the strong hero and not cry but regardless the loss of his family though they might not be dead they are gone from him anyways. One tear but then the realization the impact of it causes his hero façade to fall. His racking sobs are the only sound heard I the room until Trish wraps her arms around Danny and comforts him. "Shh it is only a nightmare."

"No my family is two portals away. But one is not even supposed to happen so then I cannot return to them. They are not dead but they are lost to me nonetheless."

"Then how about you join Devil May Cry?"

"I do not want to be a burden on you two."

"But regardless you are our responsibility."

Alright I have one question where am I?"

Dante walks back into the room smiling to see Trish comforting Danny, "What you are acting like it is your fist time taking a shotgun blast to the back of your head!

"Wait I took a shotgun blast to the back of my head?"

"Yep."

"Wow some caring guardian YOU are." Danny promptly yawns, and lays back down eyes closing instantly falling into a deep sleep.

Trish slowly stands and walks over to Dante, "The poor kid lost his families dimension through two separate portals possibly more, and through one that should not have formed he said. He's has such a big heart to I offered to take him into Devil May Cry but he said that he did not want to be a burden, more concerned about us than himself."

"Well whether or not he works with us is up to him but he is our responsibility, so he is going to be living at Devil may Cry whether he likes it or... well he is going to like it!"

"Dante you need to care more about him."

"And since when did you suddenly start caring about what happens to him?"

"Since we brought him here and he took a shot blast to the back of his ." She retorts.

Writer: Yes, I know no action but I want to put that in here. The fact that Trish and Dante are now Danny's family is a crucial point to this story. Yes, a little bit of parental-type bonding between Trish and Danny I know I said no pairing, and it will remain that way, but I had that cute little scene in my head and just so that it won't drive me crazy I decided to just get it out. And with no new weapons or abilities mentioned wraith has nothing to do till next time

Wraith:*grumbling at having nothing to do* Lazy Writer.

Writer: Oh just go play your video games! selection for today: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, BlazBlue, Soul Calibur IV, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. SAY that not a bad idea! NEW SECTION FOR WRAITH TO DO! WraithDoesVideoGames! It should not be hard to guess who inspired this section.

Wraith:*Fist-pumps* YES!

WraithDoesVideoGames:

Wraith: *walks up to the PS3* *puts in the BlazBlue disc**Picks up a controller* BUTTON MASHING TIME!


	5. Chapter 5

Where the Hell am I? Chapter Five

Writer: I wish to express my regret for not posting chapter to any of my stories for quite sometime. life has been heck for me recently so I can't post chapters as frequently as I would like.

Danny opens his eyes and scans his surroundings. White walls. _Umm if the first thing I see is a white suit, it won't be white for much longer..._His eyes glued to the door standing out in the oblivion of shadows steps forward, a middle-aged man with experience graven into his eyes and face. His outfit, fortunately for both the half-Demon and himself, is a standard black suit with a blue tie his receding hair suggests his age. His nametag reads Agent Phil Coulson.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. wishes to express apologizes for moving you so suddenly. Your parents-"

"Legal guardians, not parents," Danny stresses.

"You get the gist of it. Anyways until further notice you are under our supervision."

"Really? Is that a power all Agents have?" Danny inquires sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Yes it is. Anyways you are heading with me to the training room." Agent Phil states, his air of finality not swayed by the teen's sarcasm. Thus, Agent and Demon walk throughout the compound. After five minutes of walking, they reach their destination.

The huge metal doors open to reveal nine teens fighting various robots and what not. Danny recognizes the Human Traffic Light and the blue and red streak to be Robin and Spiderman respectively corresponding to their original color schemes. (Writer: MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! Do you get it? Color schemes?)

The system shuts down as Danny and Phil walk into the room. All the teens, stopping their training turn to the door and standing at attention, they wait for instructions.

"Well it appears we have a new hero joining and he will be assigned randomly to one of your two groups. How about you introduce yourself?" Coulson asks though it came out as more an order than a request

"I am Danny Redgrave" Danny answers the order. (Writer: I did decide to give him Dante's last name because he wants to avoid the GiW. They know that Danny Phantom is Danny Fenton. And he may as well borrow the name for now.)

Coulson addresses the rest of the teens, "No need to be at attention."

They all relax

Danny lifts a guitar case over his shoulder and rest in on the ground. He unlocks the manual locks and grabs the slim katana's handle with the blade pointed behind him when in the neutral position neither offensive nor defensive. (Wraith: His hands are down by his sides, to you not versed in combat stances. In a defensive position, his left hand is on the back of the blade adding support to the cutting edge. In the offensive stance, his left hand braces his right arm.)

"This blade is called Ryugekido, it has the ability to cut almost anything the limit is that it cannot cut space contrary to its brother-blade the Yamato." Danny explains "But anything else is a perfectly fine slashing material. I can also cut the Japanese Kanji to create attacks"

"Um didn't you take a shotgun blast to the back of your head?"

Danny shrugs his shoulders "Yes I did but I am here anyways."

"May I ask you a few questions?" the girl with red hair bright green eyes and orange skin asks.

Danny points out "You just did. So what are you questions?"

"Where-are-you-from?-What-is-your-favourite-color? -What-is-your-favourite-food?-And-will-you-be-my-f riend?" She asks in one breath.

"Well-I-am-from-Amity-Park.-Favourite-colour-is-Az urite.-Favourite-food is-Pizza -And-yes." He, grimacing as the alien girl crunches his bones in a crushing hug, responds in one breath his Demon stamina more than a match for her questions.

"Yay, Friend Danny. So do you go to the place of learning?"

"Oh you mean school! Well I am mostly just self-taught. Fighting various enemies in the past has distracted me from my studies, but in the lull of not fighting I have study strenuously." He says scratching the back of his head "So how is this training supposed make me stronger?"

"We will see if you are still complaining about how easy it is in a few seconds! In fact the current record sits with Starfire, and even then she is barely able to get through it!" Beast boy exclaims.

Danny just yawns and walks over "Get everyone out of here and set it to the maximum difficulty!" he smirks as if it is a stroll in the town.

The robots power back up as everyone flees the scene they all walk into the observation room.

"Your goal is to make it to the switch over there and shut everything down."

"Alright!"

"But there has to be machines left in the room to shutdown destroy them all and you fail, and no teleportation."

"Yes sir!"

"Challenge... GO!" a voice declares for the world to hear!

The machines run at Danny. He picks one up and throws it as if it is a Ragdoll into the others not hard enough to destroy any of them but with enough force to send it reeling back. He turns to the switch and starts walking up to it when one drops down into in front of him. He bends his middle finger onto his palm and braces his thumb on it and releases basically flicking the machine into the force field protecting the lever. He walks over and lifts the robot and uses it like a shield break and punching through the machine he throws down the lever just for more to start assembling themselves.

Danny facepalms "Of course that is why they are not to be destroyed in the first stage." He turns to the observation deck "Weapons free?"

"Weapons are a go."

Smirking once again the death smirk, he turns back to the two hundred or so robots and charges. His gauntleted fist rams through the first robot, grabbing the second robot's head crushing it in his grasp. Drawing Ryugekido, he cuts the kanji for ice 'Kori'. The automaton that punches the Kanji freezes in a block of ice. He then carves the Kanji of fire, 'Kasai'. A blast of fire consumes the ice and the robot in a single blast. He stops cutting kanji, Ryugekido has a limited number of attacks she can use at one time, and the maximum number of Kanji she can cut one after another is rather low; around one two up to three but she will be rather drained.

The blade slashes through the robots singing as she dices the fifteen robots right in front of Danny to pieces. Danny returns Ryugekido to her sheath. He deactivates the lock binding Revolt his four-foot meat cleaver to his back. His once elegant fighting style replaced with a near barbaric style of just hacking, stabbing and slashing. The robots continue attacking almost striking the dodging half-Demon his sword tearing metal sinew and hydraulic muscles from the machines that enter his reach and stay there. Danny, locking Revolt back in is place, channels his energy into a disk, he starts charging more and more of his energy into his disk of energy. He releases the disk it tears through the ranks of robots leaving a trail of destruction through the ranks of robots. Twenty-five thirty thirty-five the casualties cap off there. He leaps through the destruction. Standing now in the middle of about one hundred or so.

He generates the crimson outlined black energy whip. Danny twirls it once and twice before it extends, the whip's unusual habit is that whenever it accelerates up to a certain point it will enlengthen itself. Now its length is about enough to wrap around the human body three times over, and a midget... six times over! Back to the fight! He cracks the whip right in a robots face splitting it down the middle wrapping the whip around the robot swishing the robot's torso into another robot. He flicks the whip the other way finishing the entwined robot and dividing the target robot. He swirls the whip over his head getting the entire whip above his head, he starts slinging the whip around dicing the ones that try to take advantage of his non-moving state unaware of the whip swirling above his head, and they pay the price for their actions. Twenty-five are gone in fifteen seconds. Danny completely entwines the next robot; he tightens his grip and pulls, reducing the robot to scrap metal.

Two hours of passed but 74 robots remain. Danny thinks, _Wait what if all I need to do is throw the switch again? _He dashes over to the lever and throws it again the robots shutting down this time. Danny's breath accelerated but nowhere near enough to be counted as humanely possible for some who just took out one hundred and twenty six robots.

Danny, smiling as if a million bucks had fallen in to his back pocket, commends the system and the trickery of the system "Not bad! But it could have more robots then I would have not have thrown the switch."

"Two hours. Longer than Starfire's record but twice as many robots destroyed." An African-American middle-aged man, with an eye patch on his right eye, congratulates "Son you are dangerous. I'm thankful that you are on our side. Nick Fury Leader of SHIELD."

"Nice to meet you McFlurry," Danny shakes the director of SHIELD's hand.

A man with a glowing blue circle of light on the centre of his chest quite clearly Tony Stark snaps his fingers as he walks in, "Why didn't I think of that one?" he asks.

"Maybe because you did not think at all." The Star Spangled Man suggests, keeping in stride with the dead man walking beside him.

"And you always come up with the brightest ideas, mainly crashing the airplane when you could have landed it." Danny points out, raising his first finger

Tony looks at the teen "The kid has a point, you know."

"But you are not much better. Why didn't you just remove those shards of metal when you came back to America?" Danny asks, holding up his hand to hold back the excuses, "And don't say you did not have the money."

Tony, now not amused glances askance at the kid's antics, and asks, "Whose side are you on?'

"Everyone in here is fair game." Danny points out.

A hammer from out of nowhere strikes the half-Demon, "RETURN TO WHENCE THOU CAME THOU FOUL OFFSPRING OF HEL!" the Thunderer proclaims.

"Dude, what is your problem? I am just here on business."

"And none of it shalt be to harm these humans! FOR MIDGARD!"

"Easy there Blondie! I like my head right where it is thank you very much!" Danny banters, "Mainly, because I disagree with the premise of my decapitation."

"Fight back Demon! It is not fitting to have you die without a fight." Thor commands.

"But you see I am kinda your ally here and not an enemy at the moment," Danny delays his following statement to draw a breath, "But, I think I can battle for a time before I need to report back at home." He, seizing the handle to Revolt, disengages the Demonic energy locks and with a swish, his blade is free.

Hammer and overly long broadsword clash and spark, casting off slight flashes of light as they collide. Clangs and screeches are the most prominent noises in the training hall. One-step backward three advances two in retreat, this seemingly endless dance and exchange of banter betwixt weapons resonating and reverberating through out the battlefield, as the showdown between the demi-god and half-Demon continues. Their superhuman strength and stamina, influencing their advantages, lead many to assume that this fight will last for an extensive expanse of time.

Thor pulls back but he start to generate lighting on his hammer increasing the air pressure minimally. Danny's countermeasures focusing all of his energy into his blade and unleashes the crimson flames and it manifests in rolling cascades of shadowing flames following his movement this increase in the air pressure is more noticeable than Thor's due to the slight differences in energy types. (Writer: This is my take on the energy types Demon energy crushes whatever the weaker of two sources be, but in order for not all life to die just whenever demons stand nearby the human cannot sense them because of the power difference. Thor's energy is benevolent, it is not destructive, it wishes to protect but Danny's energy meant to kill will bear down on his targets crushing them. A ghost will sense a Demon but if they what the heck they recently sensed they would run henceforth why the Box Ghost always runs from Danny.) Two supercharged weapons clash releasing all their pent up energy, flinging Danny one trajectory away from the blast and Thor the other vector.

"Violence is not the answer. While it may be fun to fight we are all on this floating death trap together and if you cause this flight to go down, we all will not pity you whence you both should descend into our wrath." The half-demon Titan explains "I wish to enlighten you both on how very clear and real my intentions of beating you two in to the ground are."

"Words without action are wasted." Danny asserts.

"Words from a fool are wasted" Raven counters.

"Words from the wise are wasted on a fool. So I will stop talking." Danny finishes the argument.

Writer: so what are your musings on this chapter? I personally liked the scene of hero bashings. And the fight scenes. PLEASE REVIEW! NO REVIEWS = NO CHAPTERS FOR QUITE SOME TIME.

Desiree's logic: When in doubt wait for the hero to a make a stupid wish.

Box Ghost's logic: if at first your plan fails and fails again CHARGE AT HIM WITH MORE BOXES

Wraith's Armory

Wraith: Well I will also be covering canon weapons from all four series so that includes Stark's Armor, Thor's Mjolnir, Cap's shield. But first off, why am I doing this section, and why am I covering canon weapons as well? Hmm for starters, because I like weapons and furthermore because none of you was expecting the writer to drag in any of these of categories. Next order of business is the number of original weapons that you submitted. One weapon? ONE WEAPON? Not bad but I had higher hopes so I will leave the offer open. I think fifteen to twenty weapons for Danny will be good. But now for the weapon the idea came from PhantomGhostRider001 I gave it my own name. Most of it is actually a reference to a different series, one that I also enjoyed. So for starters, I doubt that there are any of you that do not have a vague idea of these weapons. But I will explain them anyways, Mjolnir (Pronounced: MEE-ol-near or MI-ol-near) is forged of Uru by the Dwarven blacksmiths for Odin bestowed upon Thor for his personal weapon it may only be wielded by the later because only one of upstanding moral character is physically capable of lifting the hammer. Stark's Iron Man armor, um well safe to say all of you know about this suit of armor. Cap's Shield is made of Vibrainium that is why the Shield bounces off whatever it strikes. Ryugekido (pronounced: RYU-ge-key-do) is a Daito Katana of which is the long sword of the Katanas, and will cut Kanji and these Kanji will have varied effects so Kasai is fire Kori is ice, this is the first of the review or PM weapons (though the name is my own).

Writer: And that is Wraith's section! I will ask you politely leave a review whether it is just to say I need to improve my writing, or if you have an idea for a weapon drop a review and if like it and want to keep up with it subscribe, whoops wrong website follow and favourite and that is pretty much it, good-BYE! And ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Where the Hell am I? Chapter Six

Danny sits tinkering in his room on a revolver he saw in an anime the barrel aligns with the bottom cylinder and the cylinder is right on top of the break so it snaps in half just in front of the trigger guard allowing him reload all six .45 caliber Ammo at once. He also added to the grip a three-inch long chain with a three-headed beast and the middle one is grabbing onto the chain. Two wings attached behind the top head on the right. And two limbs with claws attached positioned right behind the bottom head on the left and the rear legs a bit further back near the end of the middle section of the chain, with a second chain attached right above the rear legs with a spike at the end of the second chain. This multi-chain is not long enough to be anything another than decoration.

"Hmm that should just about do it." Danny states as he finishes. He walks out to see a demon portal. He smirks and points the cannon of death at the demons and fires them in such rapid precision that it sounds like a single shot. The first six fall before they could blink he throws the revolver up into the air to reload it with his energies and catches it, fires another volley as it hits his hand, dooming another wave of demons.

He places the revolver in its holster and reaches behind his back for Revolt, releasing the locks that bind the blade to his back. The blade, despite being six-feet long, cuts through the air as an extension to Danny's right arm, his Demonic strength enables him to swing it single handed. The third wave arrives through the tear and rush at Danny. He lifts the blade and slashes the first one, kicks the next one. He reverses the horizontal arc of his sword and swings from left to right cleaving three demons blood soaking the ground and the blade he lifts the blade and slashes downwards dividing the target down the middle, more blood sent flying away from the body. He runs at a Demon, grabs the final one's head, and crushes it.

The slaughter done, he just walks back inside, smiling as if a maniac. Blood all over the coat, he tosses it into the washer to get the blood out of the protective garment. "Well that was interesting." He stretches, jumps, and lands on the couch. The phone rings Danny leaps up into the air in a back flip and lands beside the phone "Hello this is Devil May Cry! How can I help you?"

"We are from the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense."

"Well whatever. Call back if you actually have work for us." Danny thinks of putting the phone back on the hook.

"If you fulfill that thought we will barge through the front door." A slightly uneasy energy is flowing through the phone, Danny lets it go only holding on to it with his energy thereby preventing any mind-reading. "nice trick by the way using textile telepathy through the phone

"If you do not mind a fire fight go right ahead. I am rather bored at the moment a firefight ought to speed the pace up." He crushes the phone into the wall.

The front door flies across the room embedding it into the wall. Danny draws his revolver and charges through the dust firing volleys of lead. His analytic shots disarm the soldiers outside the building. The agent in charge is looking between the smoking door and his now disarmed men, jaw scraping the ground.

"Well, some pathetic firefight that was. Your soldiers did not even fire." Danny laughs in mocking the enemy, "So much for being professionals!"

A red skin man with what might be filed down horns on his forehead step out from the final vehicle "Well kid that is why they brought me along to deal with you." He informs the teenaged half-Demon.

"Huh, so what? What can you do that they cannot?"

"I am fire-proof. I can hold my own against a giant. I can-"

"Oh no, I meant what could you accomplish that they could not?" Danny interrogates "Could not they equip fire-proof uniforms? Or could they not hold their own on a giant? So in reality you are just as replaceable as they are!" Danny jeers.

"But they cannot fight you so they called me in. You really must wanna die, if you are picking a fight with me." The Devil-Man insinuates.

"Heck no I am just bored." Danny yawns emphasizing his statement. "So if you want to fight let's go right ahead and fight already!" Danny proclaims, unleashing Ryugekido. "Now a few safety notes; number one: I have zero control over Gekido here, all I do is guide her to battle then she takes over my limbs and she fights using my body, if ticked off she may just knock me out and fight you herself. Número Deuce: That said she gets pretty angry the angrier she gets the stronger she gets, her very name means Dragon Rage. Umbernay hreetay: Once she has used four Kanji, her strength skyrockets and she may reequip her form to another at any given time, given she is a Katana now but that could change upon her whim. That is about it. One more: And readers do not try anything you read here at home! GO TO A FRIENDS HOME! And today is 'kick your friend in the pants day' so feel right ahead and kick every chance you get!"

"Back to the point," the Devil demands, and (in most cases) what the Devil want, the Devil get.

"Jeez you just had to screw around with my fourth wall breaking didn't you? I WILL FIGHT YOU NOW FOR IT!"

"Melodramatic much?" The Full Born Demon demands.

"Witty banter, quite on the contrary." The teenaged half Demon counters

"DANNY! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Dante descends on Danny like a typhoon blasting him through a wall

"Jeez! Chill Dante I did nothing! Blame them!" Danny nudges the Wrath of Dante and Trish at the Government Agents.

Dante and Trish with murderous glares and tones (Highlighted from here out in **Bold**)"**What happened here**?"

The leader, sweating profusely, stammers out "We called before today to set up an appointment!"

Trish seems to calm down "Well that makes sense I did mark today down for company."

Danny, narrowing his eyes, mumbles, "You could have told me that before I gave them the icy reception..."

A cloud of dust kicks up as Dante and Danny fight. limbs from the two combatants protrude from the dust cloud every so often

Trish stands ten paces back from the fight massaging her forehead, "Could you two stop fighting?"

Danny rolls out of the cloud turns to Trish "Sorry kinda busy right now. Talk later!" he jumps back into the dust cloud

The red-skinned demon walks over to the dust cloud and pulls out Danny and Dante, both of whom are struggling to attack each other still. They realize something is stopping them. They turn to their captor, punch him in the gut simultaneously, dragging their captor into a three way brawl. they stop fighting for a moment Danny grabs a can of pop. Dante pulls some cold pizza from the fridge and eats a slice. Their opponent walks out from the restroom. the three of them sit down and strike up a conversation "I am Dante Redgrave. And shrimp over there is Danny."

"I am Hellboy."

"Oh then how come every time when asked about you existence you are said to not exist?"

"The higher-ups do not like sharing their secrets." Hellboy relaxes any tension from the fight dissipates, "If they did not mind sharing secrets then of coarse the world would know of my existence."

"But why is it only for demons? The world knows about Spider-man, but is completely unaware of Demons."

"Well we are a little darker than a man who swings about on webs." Hellboy points out.

Dante smirks "Well you might be but we are not really that dark. After all, Devil May Cry is a public service in charge of dealing with smaller demon infestations."

Danny turns on the television, conveniently set on the news. "There is a robbery in-progress at the New York City Bank."

"Oh man just when I though I might get a break."

"Please your life IS a break."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

Writer: Next time on Fairy Tale! Oops wrong show, and game, and movie,

Danny: Finally you updated this story! About time! Sheesh what do you do in you free time?

Writer: Well I play Roblox, Battlefield: Bad Company, BlazBlue, Soul Caliber IV- V, and then watch: Fairy Tail, BLEACH, D. Grey-man, Trigun and THEN write. Now then, with that out of the way I have given you a glimpse into what might happen latter they will come important soon. Please don't be shy! Give me reviews they are my lifeblood and the lack of them has basically killed me.

Dante: Get over it! You are the Writer! Nothing fazes you!

Writer: Of course it does! The perfect symmetry and lack thereof it, being nothing, cannot have anything therefore it is nothing. Catch all the references I made? Tell me in a Review the ones you found. Some are pretty easy, others not so much, EH? **GIVE ME REVIEWS OR I WILL FIND YOU!**

Dante: You could not find a glass if it was in your hand and you are looking right at it.

Writer: I will ignore that comment. So until next time!


End file.
